Unfaithful
by lindseyleprosy
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn Bella can't help it. She needs them both. And she's tired of having to choose.


**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. This fanfiction is made purely for entertainment.**

* * *

**JACOB BLACK  
**

She's a filthy bloodsucker. I knew it would happen, but I'm still surprised when she shows up at my door. She's been one for three years, now. Bella (I winced when using that name. . .this isn't the same Bella I knew) tells me me she wanted to see me, but the cravings for blood were just too strong. My body starts to tremble at that.

It's raining outside when she shows up. Big surprise. I pull her in the tiny house.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" she whimpers.

"Hi."

"Not like that. . ." she smiles a smile that shows me just what she means. So I kiss her. Softly. She leans in to me and inhales. "Mmmm. You still smell like _my_ Jacob. Not some mangy mutt."

"I -"

"Now, now, Jacob. I don't believe you're one to talk? Not when I'm standing right here. . .dripping wet. . ."

"And a vampire? A bloodsucker that slept with that -" she frowns. She looks genuinely hurt, and I can't have my Bella being all sad. "Oh, Bells, I'm sorry."

"That hurts. I'm here without his permission, if that helps." I growl. She laughs lightly. "No, no, didn't think it would. But still, you said once you might still love me when I was like this. Does the statement still hold true?" she jumps into my arms and nuzzles my neck. "I still love you, Jacob," she purrs softly in my ear. "I really do. And I've figured out a way to have both of you."

"Bella, you smell. . ."

"Does it really matter, wolf-boy?" she presses her cold lips to my burning neck.

I shiver. She's so damn cold. "Intoxicating. Not like a filthy bloodsucker." I finish my sentence.

"Oh." she trails her lips upward.

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm a monster for doing this, but -" Bella cuts me off with a deep, passionate kiss.

**BELLA CULLEN**

Oh, God, how I've missed him. And wanted him. All this time, I've wanted Jacob there in my life, but never enough to walk away from Edward for it. So I lied to Edward, told him I was going to hunt, take a little 'me-time', and rushed to see Jacob. I don't even think of it as cheating, well, I'm not exactly thinking at all at the moment. Just kissing. Entangling my hands into his thick black hair.

He pulls away, but I shove his mouth back to mine. "Bewa." he calls, muffled by my lips. "Bewa." I can't kiss him when he's trying to speak, so I pull back and stare down at him, my legs wrapped around his waist. "Bella. Have you gone mad?! We can't do this -"

"Why? Is Billy home? I don't think it matters, you'll howl loud enough for the whole town to hear anyway. . ." I sigh happily.

"Bella!" he snaps angrily, and I see a bit of pain flash in his eyes, but its gone quickly. "Bella, we can't do this because Edward will kill us both if I touch you."

"No, he won't. Remember. He told you once that as long as I was the instigator, he wouldn't harm a hair on your shaggy head." I ruffle his hair to prove a point. I know what he's thinking: That point is moot.

"No, no." he insists on talking. I want to sew his mouth shut. I probably will. "He meant kissing. Not. . .not what I want. . ."

"I know what you want. So shut up and you won't get in trouble."

**JACOB BLACK**

I hate myself. I mean, it isn't like I'm the initial corrupter, and it isn't like this was my idea. And it isn't like I'm way older than her, I'm still the same as when she left. So why do I feel so awful about the most amazing thing ever coming through my door and wanting me? Maybe it's that she's going to leave soon. I know it, she knows it.

"So, where's Billy?" she asks casually, her head on my chest, snuggling, smiling. If I could read her mind I would bet she's thinking 'what the HELL have I done?!' but I can't read minds. That's Edward's job. Oh, God! What if he's listening right now? Bella's legs, Bella's body. No, no, he can't hear that - I won't let him. Five times five is twenty-five. Five times six is thirty. Bella's kisses, deep and wanting, Bella's neck, open and woundless. He must have bitten her somewhere else. Five times seven is thirty-five. Oh, shit. Oh, crap, he's gonna kill me. Bella. _Bella_. Moaning her name, crying it, howling it. Five times eight is forty.

"Billy died." I choke out. I try to think of how sad I am that my father is gone, but all I can think about is how long I'm going to live when Edward finds out his wife slept with me. She looks stunned and whispers a sorry. I shrug and roll on top of her and kiss her. I might as well have fun if I'm going to get murdered for it.

Five times nine is forty-five.

**BELLA CULLEN**

Afterwards, I let my fingers trace along Jacob's chest. He's so warm and tan and slick, not marble-y and cold like Edward. I love each of them for different reasons. But I had to have Jacob, if only for a little while. I wanted it to be 'us', the way it would have been, _should _have been.

And I always find myself wondering: what if?

What if it was like that? Would I be making love to Jacob now? Again?  
What if Edward wasn't in the picture? Can I imagine life without him?  
What if? What if? What if?

But most of all:

What if Edward finds out?

I don't feel guilty for what I've just done. I needed Jacob. My heart was missing a piece. I had to get that piece back for a few hours. And I don't wanna think about leaving. Maybe I'll spend the whole weekend here, it isn't like Edward can't do without me for a few moments. I hold on to Jacob, my Jacob. My little, younger Jacob. And I feel at peace with myself. And warm.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Bella."

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Why is that idiotic dog screaming the multiplication tables at me?!


End file.
